A Little One For You
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Tai gets a girlfriend but he suddenly goes missing, Will his friends be able to save he for the evil that has kidnapped him?(Most Character belong to Phoe!)
1. Chapter one: First we Meet

GSS: I did a little one for yeah Tai  
  
Tai: Huh? *Still eating gummies*  
  
GSS: -_-; Gee  
  
~*~ A little one for you ~*~  
  
There was a burst of laughter from her house as she snapped apart the pencil she was holding. She cursed it her idea seemed so flawless how could have it fail.  
  
"Maybe next time Aurora," said some of her friend as they left.  
  
"Great they all think I'm crazy now," she pushed her dark black hair out of her face and took another look at the blue print of the ice maker. She put her hands between her chin. Aurora was darker then most people in her village and was very inventive but most of her plan fail miserably.  
  
"Think Aura think," Aurora said glancing at her blue print, then at her machine, "Oh you stupid thing!" She kicked it and out came all the ice she could handle soon her house was filled with ice.  
  
"THAT'S IT I'M TAKING A VACTION!" Aurora yelled and more ice came out of her machine.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"RUN DUCKY RUN!" yelled Tai chasing some ducks. Zoi, Daxter, Keira and Jak stood mouths wide open watching Tai.  
  
"And I thought I was a weirdo," Daxter said.  
  
"Tai scares me sometimes," Keira said, "Even more then you do Daxter."  
  
"Oh really?" Daxter blinked, "Wait for me Tai!"  
  
"Strange little one isn't he?" Zoi laughed gently.  
  
"They're both strange and little," Jak said leaning against the tree in the shade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aurora wonders around in Sandover village eating jujubes. She looks around.  
  
"I wonder," she walked into a hut where the green sage was meditating, "Yo what's up?"  
  
"Huh?" The Green sage turned to her. Aurora was wearing her goggles on her head and she put them down to make her eyes look bigger like his.  
  
"Do-you-speak-English?" Aurora asked poking the sage on his forehead.  
  
"Yes I do! I am Samos the sage and don't mock me," he smacked her on the side of the head with his staff.  
  
"Hard staff you have there," Aurora put her goggles back on her head then rubbed her head.  
  
"What do you want and who are you?"  
  
"I am Aurora, Aura for short, I come from a village off the east side call Kijnak and I'm here for a vacation, you don't happen to have a place for me to stay do you?" Aurora asked.  
  
"I guess you could stay here," Samos said scratching his chin.  
  
"Oh really thank you," Aurora hugged Samos.  
  
"Ack, you can unpack down stairs some friends will be here for supper, can you let me go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh right," she dropped Samos and ran down stair and unpacked her tools.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Blah," Tai said for no apparent reason. Daxter stared at him and laughed because there was duck crap all over his hat, "I hate ducks."  
  
"You scared the crap out of them Tai," Zoi laughed.  
  
"Stupid puns," grumbled Tai, he put his hat in the water and it floated away, "WAIT!"  
  
"Tai, it's too late for the hat I'm sorry," Keira said. Tai sobbed into his hands and waved goodbye to his green cap.  
  
"Okay," Daxter said. As all five of them headed back to the Green Sages lab Tai ate the remaining gummy bears and was still crying over his stupid cap.  
  
"Poor Tai well at least he still has hundreds more," Zoi said shrugging. Daxter laughed as they entered the sage's lab and saw someone with Samos.  
  
"Yo," Aurora waved to them.  
  
"Hey who's the new girl?" Tai asked looking at her jujubes, "Are they any good?" He sat next to her.  
  
"There the best," Aurora said, "I like the black and the green ones, wanna try?"  
  
"You bet ya," she held out her bag and Tai grabbed some.  
  
"Her names Aurora," Samos said.  
  
"Aura for short," she replied. Tai was enjoying the jujubes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Aura, I'm Tai, over there are my friend Keira, Zoi, Jak and Daxter," he said taking a few more jujubes.  
  
"Tai you haven't eaten super yet leave those candies alone," Zoi said.  
  
"Aw."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was something up that night some strange feeling came over Aurora maybe it was just the breeze of the night or maybe it wasn't. Something was bothering her and it was about Tai.  
  
"Hey Aura," said Tai's voice. She turned to see him.  
  
"Hello Tai what are you doing?"  
  
"Sneaking some gummies away want some?"  
  
"Sure," Aurora laughed and fallowed Tai into the Green sage's lab. There was no noise between the two of them and Tai open his gummy bear stash.  
  
"Oh wow," she said amazed at who much Tai had, "You collect too?"  
  
"Yep, we've got so much in common," Tai laughed until the door slammed shut and they feel silent. It was pitch dark and Aurora couldn't see anything.  
  
"Tai," she whispered. But there was no reply, "Tai you're scaring me."  
  
"I'm not Tai," hissed a dark voice and everything faded out of Aurora's memory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aura?" said a familiar voice. When she opened her eyes she saw Zoi and Daxter standing over her.  
  
"Huh? What happen?" Aurora asked confused and dazed, "Where's Tai?"  
  
"We where about to ask you the same thing," Daxter said.  
  
"Tai's gone missing we couldn't find him this morning," Zoi said, "We thought he was with you."  
  
"No but I heard a voice last night," Aurora sat up, "It said 'I'm not Tai' I didn't understand what it meant."  
  
"Could it be?" Daxter asked turning to Zoi.  
  
"But why would he want Tai?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
To be continued:  
  
GSS: I own nothing not even the shrit on my own back  
  
Tai: Whoa what happen?  
  
GSS: Review to find out 


	2. Chapter two: What lies in the Mist

GSS: Hey Thought I had lost hope on this story well I've returned ^.^  
  
Sheaira: About time  
  
GSS: Don't own anything except my own character Aurora  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter Two: What lies in the Mist  
  
Aurora looked around for a bit the others hadn't fallowed her since she went by her self, the mist was settling around her. She sighed and shivered a bit, this person she was after, he was great, really she never thought she'd find another one like him and she sure wasn't about to give up the search though it seemed like hours went by.  
  
"I wonder where he is," she scratched her head and heard voice in the mist.  
  
"HEY well, well if it isn't juju woman herself," that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Huh? Korena? Is that you?"  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered you're lil sis ever since she went missing two years ago," the voice snickered.  
  
"Korena this isn't time to play games how on earth did you get here and why have you been gone for so long?" Aurora asked. A little purple ottsel came out and jumped on the rock beside Aurora. She stared at the ottsel.  
  
"Yep, it's me Korena, surprised?" Korena told her. Aurora said nothing and stared wide eyed at it. The Purple ottsel tossed her purple hair and stared back at Aurora, "So sis what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Tai," Aurora replied, "I have to find him, Zoi told me something about a man named Korak."  
  
"Did you say Korak!?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Korak's the one who took me away from you and turned me into this," Aurora's sister's black eyes looked up into her purple eyes.  
  
"How could he?"  
  
"Dark eco, it turned me into this, he tortured me for those two years," she started to cry, "I never want to go back."  
  
"But Korena I need to go there so I can save Tai, I still don't know what he want with Tai," Aurora said.  
  
"No, I won't let you go there Aura you'll be killed," begged the little purple ottsel.  
  
"But, I promised his friends, Korena don't worry about me I'll invent something there's a tone of stuff around and I brought some of my tools," Aurora smiled.  
  
"Okay fine I'll come with you."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: short I know  
  
Sheaira: But don't worry we've been inspired to do more ^.^ 


End file.
